Infant beds provide a safe enclosed sleeping area for an infant. Normally, an infant is transferred to an infant bed once they reach a certain age or outgrow their bassinet. At this age, infants begin to develop motor skills for rolling over and sitting up. Infant beds offer several benefits over bassinets since they provide a lower center of gravity, a broader base, and the ability to hold a larger infant than a bassinet. The larger size provides ample room for the infant to move around while the broader base and lower center of gravity prevents the infant bed from tipping over as the infant learns to roll over and sit up. Although infant beds offer clear benefits over bassinets, they are difficult to transport and assemble.
Unlike bassinets, infant beds are sturdier in construction and as a result are larger in size and particularly shaped in order to prevent them from tipping over. While the principal benefit of an infant bed is to offer a safe and secure enclosed sleeping area for the infant, their construction makes them difficult to transport when assembled. Due to this limitation, many parents forego bringing an infant bed with them when they travel and may improvise an infant bed that lacks the safety associated with a dedicated infant bed. Although some infant beds have been constructed with specific features that enable them to be disassembled and reassembled for facilitated transport, many of these infant bed are still too large to be carried by a single parents and often require the assistance when being reassembled.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a collapsible crib that is particularly sized in order to facilitate transport and incorporates various features that permit it to be deployed and assembled with relative ease. The present invention comprises a canopy section and a crib section that are utilized in conjunction to provide a partially enclosed sleeping area for an infant. The canopy section is detachably coupled to the crib section and provides shade to the interior portion of the crib section where the infant would be positioned. The crib section is the padded enclosed sleeping area that is particularly constructed with features permitting it to be disassembled and reassembled with ease. The canopy section and the crib section contain features that permit them to transition between a collapsed state and an assembled state. Through the combination of these components the collapsible crib can be easily transported between locations to offer parents with a safe and secure enclosed sleeping area for their infant.